A Tea in the evening
by Akihisa
Summary: Winter is coming and Sakura has a heap of paperwork to do, she doesn't like it at all. Sasuke comes and takes her out, but where is he going? Only a drabble! Give me feedback please! Edit: Now with a sequel! (Sequel contains information about japanese traditions and the value and meaning of Kimono's!)
1. Sasuke and the Tea-House

**A Tea in the evening**

The snow was falling silently on the streets of Konoha, it was neither to much nor to less to be annoying, it was just right. The atmosphere in Konoha didn't change though, much like Sakura, all the ninja's were working whilst the villagers were enjoying the peaceful afternoon. Sakura sighed, the piles of paper on her desk didn't lessen.

_'This is way to much work for such a nice day',_thought Sakura sadly. She'd like walk through the big park near her house with all the children there, happily dancing through the first snow of the season but she couldn't, she had work to do. She had a good pay as the best doctor in the Konoha hospital and she loved tending the patients but she hated the damn paperwork. After looking out of the window for a second she turned around again, continuing her work.

A sudden knock on the door startled her, making her loose her concentration. Her door was locked, she didn't like being interupted, so she had to stand up and open it. She didn't expect Sasuke to stand infront of her door but was still happy to see him. They had been getting closer since he came back on his own free will and they were now good friends.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, what're you doing here?" she greeted him with a hug he returned lazily.

"Ah Sakura." he aknowledged her, giving her a smirk of his.

"Are you still working?" he asked, looking over her head to her desk were the piles of paper were seemingly still as high as before she started working on them. She looked at him sheepishly and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you know I'm pretty busy." she told him, opening her door for him to enter her office. He followed her hint and walked into the dimly light room. Sakura closed the door and walked to her desk, sitting down on the chair to continue her work in Sasuke's presence.

"Sakura, you work to much and you know that." Sasuke explained, taking off his dark jacket and scarf. He put them on the couch in the corner of the office and walked over to Sakura.

"Maybe but I get a heap of paperwork just because of Naruto and you! You're here almost every week, making me heal you because you didn't pay attention on you missions." Sakura said to him. Sasuke himself only gave his trademark 'Hn' before he turned Sakura's chair around and took her by the hand to lift her up. Sakura was surprised as hell but followed him to the door of her office.

"Put on your jacket, we're going out. I can't stand you working because of the baka on such a nice evening." Sasuke put on his scarf and jacket, after that he gave Sakura her jacket and went out of the hospital. It was cold enough for the both of them to see their breath in the air but Sakura was more interested in the snow that was still falling and how mesmerizing the clouds looked, tinted in a blue-grey-ish colour, hiding the stars.

"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked after a while.

"Hm, you'll see Sakura, don't be so impatient." Sasuke said with a smirk, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. They continued walking for a while, neither of them said a word. They just happily enjoyed each others company in the nice atmosphere of a christmas-nearing Konoha.

Sasuke stopped in front of a small tea-house in a more calm part of Konoha.

"A Tea-house, what a nice idea Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled and followed Sasuke in. They walked through the small house, it was nicely decorated and soft music was playing in the background. They ended up in a corner with a big window that showed the nice garden of the tea-house.

As they had received the tea they ordered, they looked through the window together, seeing the sky clear up to reveal the big, bright moon in the sky.

And for the rest of the night, Sasuke and Sakura sat there in the warm and cozy tea-house, enjoying the tea and the dim light of the moon that shone down on them.


	2. Sequel

It was a tradition now, to flee from everything and everyone together, atleast for a short while. Sasuke had invited her to the tea-house again a few weeks ago and after that he came to her quite frequently.

Sakura was in her room, tieing the big white obi of her Kimono. It was dark red with cherry blossoms on it that shone in a light pink. Around and inbetween were golden lines and swirls, making it seem like the design on her kimono was flowing, dancing and moving even when she stood still.

But she was nervous, she didn't know if the design gave of to much feel, she still wasn't sure how serious Sasuke was about their...could she say dates? They had never spoken about that matter. Still, it was old tradition that the complexy of the designs on a kimono were signals for the formality and bond of the people going out and Sakura's was _complex_. She'd knew for sure when she saw him, or rather his kimono.

Sakura sighed heavily, old traditions were hard to understand but they could be useful aswell. She remembered a meeting of theirs three weeks ago. She was already home and when she opended the door, Sasuke stood there like she thought he would, but he wore a kimono. His was dark blue and rather common, that said almost nothing about his intentions. He greeted her and asked her if she had a kimono she could wear, he'd like trying to continue their meetings traditionally. She didn't ask him why because she could guess it. The Uchiha Clan had been rather 'old-fashioned', they liked sticking to traditions and respectet their ancestors deeply.

Since then, they always wore kimono's and Sakura thought it to be a nice idea.

As she was finished preparing her outfit she looked at herself in her big mirror. She had her hair up into a simple pony-tail, she liked it better this way since her hair grew out again and normally fell down her back in curly waves. Disliking make-up, she didn't use it and kept her face complettely natural. Finishing her examination, she went out of her room into her living room to read a medical whilst waiting for Sasuke.

Only a few minutes after she even began reading, someone knocked on her door. As she opened it, Sasuke hugged her and gave her a small smile, hardly visable.

"Sakura, you look beautiful." he commented, roaming her with his eyes once. She blushed, not having thought he'd compliment her. Wanting to return a compliment she looked at his appearance. He wore a lack kimono, a smaller obi around his waist and a haori around his shoulders that went down to his mid-thighs. Infact a _very_ formal clothing.

"You look very handsome yourself, Sasuke-kun." she stated and gave him a sincere smile. This calmed Sasuka a bit, he had hoped that she would like it. He was very proud to have a chance in his life to wear the haori with the Uchiha-Symbol on it that has been given down for generations in his family. It meant much, not only for him but also in a traditional sense.

"Are you ready to go?" Sakura nodded and closed the door after her and took Sasuke's arm on his request. As they walked along the streets of Konoha to their already beloved tea-house, some people stood and watched them. It wasn't unusual for villagers or even ninja's to stick to old traditions but many of them never thought of Sasuke as a traditional person. In fact, it was visable through many things that Sasuke was effected by Sakura. She was to happy to notice Ino and Hinata stand between the villagers. It was probably good for Ino that she didn't her her say the following to Ino:

"They're as good as married." Due to his rather good senses, Sasuke picked it up but couldn't say from who exactly. Until this day Ino tells everyone she saw Sasuke smirk then but most just judged her as silly.

When Sakura and Sasuke got into the calmer parts of Konoha they saw many lights hanging on lines inbetween the houses there. It made everything look so peaceful and nice, for one moment, Sasuke and Sakura could pretend they didn't live in a world of hate, war and loss.

But having Naruto as a friend, they knew that were shadows existed, there was also light. Surely they thought of things that brought light to their lives as they sat in the tea-house again, the same place they ever had and slowly drank their tea, simply bathing in the feel of the other's presence.


End file.
